


Peace Talks

by SilentAether



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAether/pseuds/SilentAether
Summary: Scott tries to bring peace to the world by getting together members of opposing sides to talk. Things do not turn out as he expects.





	Peace Talks

"Why do I have to do it?" protested Alec.

"You have to do it because everyone else here either has a history with Nolan or it would just be a bad idea. He stabbed Corey, he and Liam tried to kill each other, Malia is still a bit feral, Lydia is too associated with death, Theo is Theo, and I'm the leader of the pack the Hunters attacked." Scott looked tired of the conversation that had been stretching on for minutes now since he had announced his plan.

"What about Mason?"

"Mason's human. Nolan needs to talk to a supernatural."

"You can't find someone else?"

"Why are you so against this? You haven't even met him."

"I just don't see why I have to spend time out of my day to get to know some random human."

"He's not some random _person_. He already knows about us. He was with the hunters in this town."

"So my Alpha is abandoning me with someone who wants to kill me?" Alec said, trying to put as much guilt into it as possible.

"Look, this is supposed to be about getting to know a supernatural on a personal level. To show the humans who know about us that we're more than just werewolves, chimeras, and... _things_. That we're actually people too, just like them. Besides, he doesn't want to kill us anymore. He _is_ still afraid though and we need to change that if everyone is truly going to get along."

"But..."

"You are doing this," Scott said with the confidence and glowing red eyes of an Alpha.

"Fine," Alec let out, looking a bit resigned to his fate before asking, "What do I get out of it?"

"You mean besides a pack, people who protect and care about you, free room and board at my house... all for the low, low price of hanging out for a few hours with another person your own age in an effort to prevent bloodshed and anyone else like you from losing the people they care about?"

"Nevermind, let's just get this over with," Alec knew he wasn't going to win that argument.

* * *

"So we're just going to leave you two to talk. You can call us if you need us."

Scott eyes kept moving between the Alec and Nolan sitting on opposite ends of the couch in his living room. They were pointedly not looking at each other. He seemed more unsure of his plan as he watched them. Before he could say anything more though, Liam practically dragged him out of the house to his car.

Scott was uneasy as got into the passenger seat, still worried about his newest Beta.

"Look, Scott, worst case scenario: we end up with yet another dead body and I no longer have to be a co-captain."

Scott panicked and went for the door handle but Liam had already engaged the locks and was pulling out onto the street.

"They'll be fine," Liam said as he tried to reassure his Alpha, "Nolan seems slightly less anxious now that the Anuk-Ite is not around and Alec knows you wouldn't be happy if peace talks turn into homicide."

"Everyone's lost so much. I just don't want any more fighting. Is that so much to ask?"

"Alec and Nolan just sitting and talking in your living room is not going to be the next existential threat to Beacon Hills. Relax."

Scott seemed to accept that as he slumped into his seat for the ride to Mason's. It was a pack movie afternoon for everyone but Alec.

* * *

"You're a werewolf, not like a werecoyote or chimera or something?"

"Totally a werewolf."

"So what do you do?"

"School, eat, homework, sleep, repeat..."

"I meant werewolf things."

"Oh, you know: run through the woods, howl at the Moon, eat small children. The usual werewolf things."

Nolan looked a bit worried, like he wasn't sure if all of what he had just heard was a joke.

When he finally realized that Nolan wasn't going to continue the conversation without him clearing things up, he clarified himself slightly. "I mainly get bossed around by my Alpha who arranges play dates between teenagers in the spirit of world peace."

"So you've never murdered anyone."

"No, I haven't. You can tell because of my eyes," Alec looked at Nolan curiously before asking, "Have you killed anyone?"

Nolan shook his head before a puzzled look crossed his face, "Wait, what do you mean you can tell?"

"My eyes are gold."

"No they're not, they're brown."

"I meant when I transform," Alec said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh..." Nolan said as he processed the information. After gathering up his courage he finally asked, "Can I see it?"

"See what?"

"Your transformed face."

"Why?"

"I've only ever seen a werewolf transformed when they were angry or trying to kill someone."

"So you want me to just sit here all wolfed-out for your amusement."

"My therapist says desensitization can help reduce anxiety."

"Your therapist told you to go see werewolves up close to reduce your fear? Are you supposed to stick your hand in their mouths and ask them pretty please not to bite you too?"

"No, obviously I didn't tell my therapist anything about werewolves or _things_. I would get locked up if I did. It's just... I was told I should confront my fears in a non-threatening setting."

"And I'm non-threatening?" Alec asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kinda."

Alec looked slightly insulted and stared at Nolan for a minute but finally relented, "Fine."

Nolan watched uneasily as Alec's face transformed in front of him, his brow thickening, ears becoming pointed and longer, fangs growing sharp in his mouth, and his eyes glowing a soft golden color. The way his eyes glowed it seemed almost like they were alive.

"So..." Alec's voice sounding a bit strange from both the transformation and Nolan's continued stare.

Nolan didn't speak as he continued to take in every detail of Alec's face, identifying all of the werewolf changes.

Alec cleared his throat and this time he was able to get Nolan's attention.

"Sorry. It's just... wow."

"Yeah, it's different, I guess."

Nolan's mind had already switched tracks however and he was now more curious than awestruck, "Your senses are better?"

"A lot better," Alec replied, "I can see in the dark, track scents, hear things farther away, and I can even hear things at frequencies you can't."

"Like a dog whistle?"

Alec looked mildly insulted, "Like a _wolf_ whistle."

Nolan made a poor attempt at the sound and Alec began to laugh. They both chuckled a few seconds before Nolan grew more serious again.

"Those senses are made for hunting," Nolan realized.

"Yeah and so are these," Alec said as he grinned widely, showing off his significant canine teeth.

"Do they hurt?"

"They don't hurt _me_ ," Alec said, snapping his teeth playfully a few times.

Nolan slowly reached up and moved his hand towards Alec's face.

"What are you doing?"

"Desensitization. You're not going to bite me, are you?" asked Nolan as he hesitated.

"You sure I can't take just a nibble? I didn't have much for lunch and I am a growing werewolf after all..."

Nolan did not seem amused, his hand frozen in the air in front of Alec's face.

Alec sighed and reassured him, "I won't bite."

Alec opened his mouth wider so that there was a gap between his fangs and kept it open as Nolan's moved his fingers in and held them there. Nolan counted silently for a time but stopped when he realized he did not feel the fear he expected from having his hand in a werewolf's jaws. He slowly moved his index finger to alongside one of the large canines in Alec's mouth. He traced the side of the tooth with his finger before touching the point with his fingertip.

"Your teeth are sharp," Nolan commented as he pulled his hand out of Alec's mouth.

"The better to eat you with, my dear," Alec replied with an imitated voice.

Nolan made an half-heartedly annoyed expression at the reference before moving his hand back to the other parts of Alec's face. Brows, cheeks, ears, jawline, they had all changed but he could still recognize the boy under the changes. Ever-present were the glowing golden eyes watching him with curiosity. _Can't touch eyes_ , he thought. Finally he drew his hand back and the two sat for a moment in silence.

After a time Alec reached out a hand towards Nolan's face.

"What are you doing?" Nolan asked nervously.

"You just spent the last ten minutes touching my face. I'm kind of curious about some things too."

Alec rested the pad of his thumb on the bridge of Nolan's nose before beginning to rub slowly from side to side.

"What?"

"Just testing something."

Nolan sighed, "They don't come off."

"You sure?"

"Yes, they're freckles. You can't rub them off."

"Why are you scared then?" asked Alec with a slight smirk.

"I'm not scared."

"Werewolf hearing, remember? I can hear your heart racing... right... here," moving his hand to poke the middle of Nolan's chest.

Nolan squirmed under his touch.

"No way..."

"What?"

"You're... ticklish!" before starting in on an assault of Nolan's ribs with both hands.

* * *

"Scott, you're worrying about nothing. I'm sure they're fine, Alec wouldn't jeopardize this peace or defy his Alpha by doing something stupid. At worst they're just sitting there in awkward silence..."

"Stop! Stop!" Nolan's choked voice cried out from inside the house.

Scott quickly opened the door and was greeted by a scene he did not expect.

Alec was straddling Nolan on the couch with his back to the door. He continued to tickle Nolan mercilessly. Both were laughing. Neither of them had noticed the two werewolves enter.

Both Scott and Liam stood speechless, unsure of what was going on.

"I give up. I give up," Nolan begged through his giggling.

With his opponent's surrender, Alec stopped the tickling.

Scott was about to ask what the hell was going on when Nolan's hand reached up and gently gripped the back of Alec's head, pulling his face down towards his own and starting a tentative kiss. They broke apart for a few seconds before closing the gap again for another kiss, this one much longer than the first. It was followed by yet another with no sign of them stopping anytime soon.

Liam motioned to Scott who followed him out of the room and closed the door quietly behind them. The two teens inside were left unaware of their intrusion.

Outside it was Liam who finally spoke with a smile as they walked back to the car, "Is this what you had in mind Scott? Make love, not war?"

"I just wanted them to get along so there would be peace..."

"And they _are_ getting along. A lot better than you thought they would. This sucks though..."

"What? Why?"

"Mason was right and I owe him 20 bucks."


End file.
